Puppetmaster: Upgrading Your Automaton/Plot Details
Cutscenes Game Script Choosing an automaton frame. ---- Ghatsad : Hmmm...I can tell by your face.Fiercely determined, yet not overconfident. Playful, yet cautious. Yes, you have the look of an exemplary puppetmaster. Ghatsad : So you've fought alongside Automaton's Name, enjoyed the pleasantry of conversation together, and brought joy to the residents of Urhguum with your combined efforts... Ghatsad : Excellent, Player name.I think you deserve a new frame for your automaton. I can upgrade your model to optimize its efficiency in battle. Ghatsad : Of course, I'm not running this workshop for charity. I will require some items from you. Ghatsad : First, which frame do you desire?The ·Valoredge X-900· enhances proficiency in close combat, the ·Sharpshot Z-500· specializes in long-range attacks, and the ·Stormwaker Y-700· enables its user to command magic spells. Ghatsad : Have no fear. Each variety is perfected here at the workshop. I personally guarantee their quality. Ghatsad : The Valoredge X-900 is designed to allow the automaton to engage enemies in close combat with a razor-edged blade. Ghatsad : Due to the armor plates that entirely cover the automaton's body, this frame can take a fair amount of damage without a scratch. A blade and shield complement this model quite well. Of the three varieties, the Valoredge X-900 is the most durable. Ghatsad : You must bring me a brass sheet, a wamoura cocoon, a chunk of Imperial cermet, and a pair of tigerfangs if you want me to start work on this frame. Ghatsad : I also require payment in the form of 3 Imperial silver pieces. Ghatsad : Well? Have you decided that you want the Valoredge X-900? Ghatsad : The Sharpshot Z-500 is designed to allow the automaton to lend support from behind the puppetmaster in the form of carefully aimed crossbow arrows. Ghatsad : This model is also characterized by its enhancement of nimble movements, adaptability, and high artificial intelligence. A mechanical crossbow complements this frame well. Of the three frames, the Sharpshot Z-500 can be used the most strategically in battle. Ghatsad : You must bring me a piece of rosewood lumber, a square of karakul leather, a square of karakul cloth, and a repeating crossbow if you want me to start work on this frame. Ghatsad : I also require payment in the form of 3 Imperial silver pieces. Ghatsad : Well? Have you decided that you want the Sharpshot Z-500? Ghatsad : The Stormwaker Y-700 was designed to allow the automaton to use magical spells. Ghatsad : This model utilizes a type of artificial intelligence that endows the automaton with the ability to recall complex magical spells and determine which incantation is suitable for any given situation. Its headpiece also provides a certain amount of protection from magical attacks. Of the three models, the Stormwaker Y-700 is the most astute. Ghatsad : You must bring me a spool of gold thread, a square of velvet cloth, a square of wamoura cloth, and a brass ring if you want me to start work on this frame. Ghatsad : I also require payment in the form of 3 Imperial silver pieces. Ghatsad : Well? Have you decided that you want the Stormwaker Y-700? Ghatsad : Then I will begin the preparations to create the Stormwaker Y-700. Next, you must bring me the materials and fee that I will need to complete the project. The Valroedge X-900. ---- Ghatsad : Welcome back. The close combat frame is ready. Let's see how it looks on your automaton... Ghatsad : I now present... the Valoredge X-900. Do you like it? Doesn't it look intimidating? Automaton's Name : ... Automaton's Name : Sword as witness! Ghatsad : Hahaha. It looks like Automaton's Name's taken a liking to it, too. The Sharpshot Z-500. ---- Ghatsad : Welcome back. The ranged attacker frame is ready. Let's see how it looks on your automaton... Ghatsad : I now present... the Sharpshot Z-500. Do you like it? Doesn't it look nimble? Automaton's Name : ... Automaton's Name : My arrows never fail! Ghatsad : Hahaha. It looks like Automaton's Name's taken a liking to it, too. The Stormwaker Y-700. ' ---- 'Ghatsad : Welcome back. The magical attacker frame is ready. Let's see how it looks on your automaton... Ghatsad : I now present... the Stormwaker Y-700. Do you like it? Doesn't it look intelligent? Automaton's Name : ... Automaton's Name : Now possess power of magic! Ghatsad : Hahaha. It looks like Automaton's Name's taken a liking to it, too.